headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Wicket W. Warrick
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = Wicket Wystri Warrick | continuity = Star Wars | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Bright Tree Village, Endor | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = 8 BBY | died = | 1st appearance = | final appearance = | actor = Warwick Davis }} Wicket W. Warrick is a fictional alien warrior featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. Played by actor Warwick Davis, he first appeared in the 1983 feature film Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi. The character has made subsequent appearances in related media including The Ewok Adventure in 1984 and Ewoks: The Battle for Endor in 1985. He has also appeared in official film adaptations of Return of the Jedi, as well as novels, comic books and short stories. Biography Overview Wicket W. Warrick was a young member of the Ewok race. He lived in Bright Tree Village on the forest moon of Endor. During the years of the Galactic Civil War, Wicket was still very young, but was an eager and able-bodied warrior for his tribe. Meeting the Rebels In 3 ABY, Wicket was out and about in the forest when he came upon the unconscious body of a human named Leia Organa. Leia was a freedom fighter and a leader in the Rebel Alliance. She had come to Endor on mission to de-activate a shield generator powering the Death Star, just outside of Endor's orbit, but had been injured in a skirmish with some scout troopers. Wicket was understandably nervous when he first encountered Leia's prone form, and poked at it with his spear. Leia came to, and did not take kindly to such an inspection, shouting "Cut it out!" As with most animals, Wicket's nervousness was easily satisfied with food. Leia gave him a portion of her pocket rations and he instantly became comfortable around her. Another scout trooper came upon the scene, and Leia was forced into action. Wicket took to hiding beneath a fallen log, but aided Leia by distracting a scout trooper by striking him in the leg with his spear. This gave Leia the chance to finish him off. Afterwards, Wicket brought Leia back to Bright Tree Village. He gave Leia a dress to show his gratitude for helping him against the offending soldiers. Leia reconnected with other members of her group, whom the other warriors of Bright Tree Village had captured. After convincing the Ewoks that they were her friends, they set them free and invited them to become part of their tribe. Wicket was present when the droid C-3PO gave an account of their adventures and their battles against the First Galactic Empire. Wicket suddenly took a liking to Leia's paramour, Han Solo, and clutched him affectionately about the leg. The Battle of Endor Wicket and another Ewok named Paploo joined with Solo, Organa, the wookiee Chewbacca, and the droids C-3PO and R2-D2 to meet up with the Rebel commandos. They arrived at a ridge overlooking the Imperial landing platform, and from there Wicket and Paploo led them to a secret entrance on the other side of the ridge. There, as Paploo distracted the scout troopers to allow the Rebels to sneak inside the shield generator bunker, Wicket stayed behind with the droids. He remained there until they spotted more Imperials arriving. Realizing that the Rebels were in trouble, Wicket ran to get help. The scout team were captured by Imperials at the bunker, but Wicket returned with an army of Ewok warriors ready to aid them. The Battle of Endor had begun. The Ewoks attacked with a variety of weapons and traps. During one part of the battle, Wicket attempted to subdue an adversary with bolas, but this tactic back-fired when the bolas whipped around Wicket's head, striking him in the face. The battle raged on, and the Rebels tried to make their way back into the bunker. They eventually destroyed the shield generator, allowing the fleet above the planet to destroy the Death Star, thus bringing an end to the Galactic Civil War. A large victory celebration was held that evening in Bright Tree Village. Music played and Wicket danced with his new friends, including the droid R2-D2. He even interrupted a moment of intimacy between Leia Organa and Han Solo. Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the JediStar Wars: Return of the Jedi 3 Notes & Trivia * * Wicket is the first member of the Ewok race to appear on-screen. * Wicket received an action figure in wave three of Kenner's Return of the Jedi line of toys. He is distinguishable in that he is shorter than the other Ewok characters. * Wicket is the only Ewok with a full name, including a middle initial. The middle initial "W" stands for Wystri. * The surname "Warrick" is taken from actor Warwick Davis. Davis was only eleven-years-old when he portrayed the role of Wicket. This was his first movie role. Lucasfilm continuity administrator Leland Chee has indicated that Wicket is approximately the same age as Warwick Davis, placing his year of birth at eight years prior to the Battle of Yavin. * Warwick Davis would go on to reprise the role of Wicket for the television movie The Ewok Adventure in 1984, and its sequel, Ewoks: The Battle for Endor in 1985. He would eventually go on to play other characters in the franchise including the Rodian known as a Wald and a Boonta Eve pod race spectator in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. He played a character named Wollivan in Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens in 2015. He played a character named Weeteef Cyubee in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story in 2016, as well as Wodibin in Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, and Weazel in Solo: A Star Wars Story. * Warwick Davis's other notable film works include playing an evil leprechaun in the Leprechaun film series and Professor Filius Flitwick in the Harry Potter film series. Appearances |-|Films= * Ewok Adventure, The * Ewoks: The Battle for Endor * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi |-|Television= * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Ewok Escape |-|Comics= * Star Wars 82 * Star Wars 94 * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4 |-|Novels= |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= * Family Guy: It's a Trap! See also External Links * Wicket W. Warrick at Wikipedia * * * Wicket W. Warrick at the Disney Wiki * References Category:8 BBY/Births